


First Day of School...Not So Well

by Ot3srock



Series: Baby Paladins [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, First Day of School, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grade Skipping, Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, School, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Basically, the kids go to their first day of middle school and things go to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higado/gifts).



"Alright, kids!" Allura called out the window of the car. "Have a good first day! And be careful!"

"We will, Mom!" Keith called back; adjusting his backpack on his shoulders as he walked into the school.

"Hello and welcome to our school," the principal greeted.

"Um, hi." Keith looked around. "I'm trying to find..."

"Keith! Hey! There you are!" Rolo called; walking over. "I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, we were running a bit late this morning," Keith explained. "Pidge was nervous."

"I don't think Pidge was the only one," Rolo laughed; holding the other boy's shaking hands as they stood in the main area of the school.

"I'm a little nervous," Keith admitted. "It's my first day of middle school."

"Just breathe, Keith. And try not to throw up," Rolo instructed.

"You're a little late for that. I threw up twice this morning," Keith answered.

"And your parents let you go to school?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah. For the sole reason that they don't know."

"That actually makes sense." Both boys were walking down the hallway toward their classes.

"Yeah. They once took me out of school because I coughed once," Keith laughed.

"Keith! I can't find any of my classes! Help!" Pidge called; running to the pair.

"Pidge, take deep breaths," Keith instructed calmly; bending down to pick up the pages that Pidge had dropped. "Here's your schedule. Put it in the front of your binder so you don't lose it. And use the rings for paper so it's not loose and so it won't get lost. You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Keith." Pidge left; looking at their schedule to find their first class.

"That is incredible that you can act so calm when you're freaking out yourself," Rolo observed.

"I'm an older brother. It's my job," Keith answered.

"Well, Mr. Older Brother, the bell's gonna ring in a few minutes. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

\--

"Alright, class. We're gonna take role and since it's the first day, I want you all to say something that we should know about you," the teacher said. She called off a few names before getting to Pidge. "Katie Gunderson?"

"Most people call me Pidge. And I go by 'they them' pronouns," Pidge answered.

"Why are you so young?" a boy in the back asked.

"Because I skipped a couple grades," Pidge answered.

"Thank you, Pidge."

***

"So, how does your adoption work? Are all of you adopted, or is it just you?" Rolo asked.

"Actually, it's just me and Pidge. Lance and Hunk were born to Shiro and Allura. Pidge's guardian and brother, Matt was drafted into the war and never came back. They were only a couple months old, so they don't remember it," Keith explained. "And my birth mom died when I was three."

"What about your birth dad? Do you know what happened to him?"

"Well I think, I met him at the zoo once, but apparently the agency that scheduled my adoption found my birth dad. I'm supposed to meet with him tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Keith couldn't finish his sentence, because next thing he knew, Pidge was hiding behind him.

"Don't tell them I'm here," they whispered.

"Tell who you're here? What are you doing?" Keith asked. He looked to where Pidge was pointing. A couple of large boys were across the lunchroom looking around every table.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little pigeon!" one of them called.

"Yeah, get out here so we can beat you to a pulp, little bird!" the other called before walking away to look somewhere else. Keith looked behind him again, only to find that Pidge was now hiding under the table using his backpack as a shield.

"Why are those guys looking for you? What did you do?" Keith hissed.

"I may have out smarted them on a pop quiz and now they're ready to kill me," Pidge answered in a whisper.

"Did you taunt them?"

"No. I don't know why they hate me so much."

"Where's Lance? Isn't he supposed to be watching you?"

"He's flirting with a seventh grader. And Hunk is in the kitchen helping the lunch ladies prepare the meals."

"Alright. Sorry, Rolo. I'll be right back." Keith stood; ignoring the protests from his sibling under the table, and walked over to the boy.

"What do you want?"

"I  _want_ you to leave my sibling alone," Keith said.

"Oh, yeah? Who's your sibling? Boy? Girl?"

"Neither. My  _sibling_ is Pidge."

"So you know what it did to us?" the larger boy snarled.

" _They_ ," Keith corrected. "And, yes, I heard that they beat you in a pop quiz."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter? Can't take being beaten by a kid a couple years younger than you?"

"No, I just don't like being showed up," the kid protested.

"Shown."

"What?"

"You said showed up. It's actually shown up."

"So, I guess correcting people runs in the family," the other kid spat.

"Only to people whose IQ is lower than a 35," Keith countered.

"A what? Nevermind. You wanna take your little  _thing's_ place?" the kid asked tauntingly.

"If you keep calling them a thing, then, yes, you're welcome to hit me instead. In fact, I  _implore_ you to hit me," Keith urged. The other kid shoved him onto the tile floors; causing Keith to scrape his elbow. Everyone looked at the boys; prompting a teacher to rush over.

"Aiden, that is not okay," he scolded before turning to Keith. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir." Keith stood up; pulling down his sleeve and walking back to his table.

"Thanks, Keith," Pidge thanked; crawling out from under the table.

"Any time, Pidge. Hey, Rolo, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure." Rolo led him to an empty boys' bathroom. "What's up?" Keith rolled up his sleeve to show Rolo the large scrape on his elbow that was dripping blood.

"It really hurts," he whimpered softly. Rolo pulled the younger boy close to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be alright, Keith. It's gonna be alright," Rolo whispered into Keith's ear. Keith pulled back slightly and looked up at his friend.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... I can't let my siblings see me cry," he explained.

"It's okay. Really. Do you want a band aid?" Keith nodded and Rolo left to the nurse's office. While he waited, Keith took off his jacket and held it by his side. Rolo returned with a box of bandages and set them on the counter near the sinks. He helped Keith onto the counter and opened one of the bandaids and applied it to Keith's wound. Rolo put on two more bandaids to cover the scrape.

"Thank you, Rolo," Keith said. "It still really hurts, though."

"I think I can help with that," Rolo answered, brushing Keith's hair behind his ear before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss to Keith's lips. Keith kissed back instantly and both pulled away for air after a few moments.

"Thank you. I feel much better." Keith hopped off the counter and both boys walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

***

"So, how was the first day?" Allura asked as the family sat around the table for dinner.

"It was alright. I mostly hung out with Rolo," Keith told her.

"Mine was awesome. I made a couple of friends," Hunk replied. "And the lunch ladies love me."

"That's great, sweetie."

"Mine was pretty great, too. I got a good grade on my pretest and made a bunch of new friends. Even in other grades," Lance said.

"That's nice, bud. Pidge, how was your day?" Keith's heart pounded in his chest.

"It was so cool! I got the only 100% on a pop quiz and Keith fought a bully for me!" Pidge exclaimed. Shiro shot Keith a look.

"Did he now?" the man asked.

"Yeah. And he totally won! I think. I mean, Aiden shoved him over, but I'm still pretty sure that Keith won," Pidge blurted. Keith pulled on the hood of his red jacket and zipped it up; sliding his hands into the pockets.

"Keith..." Shiro said in warning as aforementioned boy tried to make himself smaller.

"I guess I forgot to mention it," Keith mumbled; staring down at his half empty plate.

"You forgot to mention that you got into a fight?" Shiro asked.

"It wasn't a fight. It was more of an altercation with someone who was picking on Pidge."

"Did he hurt you?" Shiro asked.

"No," Keith lied.

"Good. That's good. But no more fights, alright?"

"Yes sir." Allura leaned over and smoothed down his hair soothingly. He tensed slightly at the action, but reminded himself it was good-intentioned

"Eat your food, sweetie," she said.

"Actually, I'm not feeling very hungry anymore. May I be excused?"

"Of course you can." Keith stood and put his plate in the refrigerator before heading upstairs to his room.

***

"Mom? Dad? Can I tell you something?" Keith asked; standing in the doorway to his parents' room awkwardly.

"Of course. Come in," Allura said; ushering him inside. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I didn't want Lance and Hunk and Pidge to know, but the kid did hurt me," Keith told them; rolling up his sleeve to show them the bandaged cut on his elbow.

"Oh, my goodness. Are you alright?" Allura exclaimed; kneeling in front of where her son was sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine. It only hurts a little."

"Please don't get into any more fights, Keith," Shiro said softly; touching the boy's shoulder gently.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, get some sleep, buddy."

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight."


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Keith meets his biological father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a continuation of the last chapter.

"Keith, are you ready?" Shiro asked through the door.

"A-almost!" Keith called back; fumbling nervously with his necktie. He opened his door. "Can you help me? Please?" The boy held up his tie, which was horribly knotted.

"Of course buddy." Shiro knelt down and tied Keith's tie the right way. "There you go."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Keith. Are you ready to leave?" Shiro answered.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, but, yeah. I'm ready," Keith answered; heading to the bathroom.

***

"Are you alright, Keith?" Allura asked as she, Shiro, and Keith sat in the waiting area of the adoption agency.

"Kind of. I'm really nervous," Keith admitted; leg shaking violently and hand tapping a rhythm on the wooden armrest. Allura took his hand in her own.

"It'll be alright, Keith. promise," Allura said.

"I guess," Keith answered with a gulp. "I have to go to the bathroom again."

"Alright. It should be around the corner," Allura told him; pointing down the long hallway lined with conference rooms. Keith headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. When he emerged, he saw a familiar face.

"Mr. Thace?" The man turned.

"Keith?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet my birth father," Keith explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet my son, Akira," Thace told him.

"That's my name. I-I mean, my real name. I-I mean, my birth name. Everyone calls me Keith," Keith stuttered. Thace's eyes widened.

"So, you're my son?" he asked. Keith gulped and nodded, not trusting his own voice. Allura walked back, worried that something had happened to her son and was shocked to see Thace there.

"Hello, Thace. How are you?" she greeted.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm very good. Keith, are you alright?"

'He's my birth father' Keith signed, still not having faith in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Allura asked. Keith just nodded. "Well, I have to thank you. Without you, we wouldn't have Keith. He's very special to us."

"I'm just glad he was raised by a good family. So, really, I should be thanking you," Thace said, standing up and shaking Allura's hand. Shiro walked into the room, having been told where to go by Keith's social worker.

"Thace? You're Keith's father?" he asked shocked.

"I believe so," Thace answered. Keith, who hadn't said a word for five minutes, opened his mouth.

"S-so, d-do I have any other f-family from your side?" he asked, stumbling over his words due to his severe nervousness.

"Well, my nephew will be here soon." As if on cue, a young man with fair skin and dark hair walked into the room.

"Hi, Uncle Thace. Am I late?" he asked as a greeting.

"Not too late," Thace assured, indicating the other people in the room. The young man then turned and looked at the young boy hiding behind his mother's leg. He knelt down and extended his hand to the boy.

"Hi. You must be Akira," he said gently. Keith's world went black.

***

"So, what happened?" Rolo asked the next day. "Did you meet him?"

"Yeah. He was the guy from the zoo," Keith confirmed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Then I met my cousin and I passed out." Rolo laughed.

"What? You passed out?" he asked between laughs.

"Yes. I was so overwhelmed that I fainted. The next thing I knew, I was being held by my mother as she fanned my face and my dad gave me some water."

"Did you at least catch your cousin's name?" Rolo asked. Keith nodded.

"It's Lotor."


End file.
